Asthma
by ClearlyWritten
Summary: Orochimaru has been feeling unwell lately and Sasuke is the only one who can treat him right now.


Asthma

Orochimaru and Sasuke fluff

Summary: Orochimaru has been feeling unwell lately and Sasuke is the only one who can treat him right now.

Orochimaru was having a very hard time sleeping tonight. He was tossing and turning and his eyes just couldn't close as every time they did he would cough. He thought it must be a cold so he asked Kabato to go and get him some medicine sense they didn't have any, they didn't need it, Kabato reluctantly agreed and headed off to Konoha to 'borrow' some of their elite medicine. Orochimaru immediately regretted that decision. He was sweating and he was gasping for air because his chest was so tight that he had to sit up. He was wheezing and coughing furiously to the point his throat was raw and when he tried to call for help no one came because not a single sound could come out of his mouth right now. He coughed violently again and threw up what seemed to be mucus and his vision was blurring. He thought it was going to be the end of him until he heard very angry footsteps outside and the door slamming open. He really didn't know what happened next because he passed out from the lack of Oxygen.

Orochimaru was breathing heavily and his face was flushed. He could feel someone putting a cold towel on his forehead and he opened his eyes to see a disfigured person as his vision was clearly blurry.

"D-Dad?" He gasped out and stared at the person with confusion but he was only shushed. In his state of delusion he started to reach out to the person and he grabbed his hand. It was cold but soft and it reminded him of his mothers hands. "Mom?" He blinked and grabbed tighter trying to sit up but the person just pushed him back down and shushed him.

"Orochimaru just go to sleep." A stern voice said and Orochimaru didn't recognize it since he was kind of out of it. Another cough came out and it caused him to breath in the mucus which caused him to choke. The person raised him up and patted him on the back making the mucus come out and land on the blanket. After the fit Orochimaru laid down and drowsiness entered his mind and he slowly fell off to sleep.

_Dream_

_A little Orochimaru was sitting on the hospital bed coughing and hacking up some of the mucus that was now located in his lungs and it wouldn't come out. A day ago Orochimaru was playing with his new friend Jiriya or well his only friend and Jiriya decided to take him out to the lake._

"_It will be fun Roachi! We can swim and fish and watch wom- I mean watch the sunset!" He said and laughed. Orochimaru looked outside and saw snow falling from the sky._

"_But Jiriya it's winter and it's snowing outside!" He cried and pointed to the white petals with his tiny index finger. Orochimaru was the smallest and unhealthiest child in the Ninja academy so he was prone to illnesses and injuries a lot more than the normal person. Jiriya being the idiot he is grabbed Orochimaru's arm and pulled him outside in the freezing cold causing Orochimaru to shiver. _

"_See it's not even cold outside! If we get back by dawn then we will be fine!" Jiriya said but shivered a little. He pulled Orochimaru along and ignored his protests. "Orochimaru it will be fine! Just make sure your parents don't find out and we'll let it be our little secret." He said and put a finger to Orochimaru's lips causing him to blush. He silently agreed and they headed out to the lake but their trip was only thirty minutes long as Jiriya held a very wet and cold Orochimaru close to him and was trying to calm down his coughing. _

_Orochimaru just stared at the dozens of blankets he was covered in and let out a sad sigh. Because of this cough he ruined his only friends day and had Jiriya drag him to the hospital in his weakened state and it was utterly humiliating. He looked over and saw that Jiriya fell asleep on the chair and drool was seeping from his mouth causing Orochimaru to giggle but it was cut short cause he went into another coughing fit. Just then a door opened and a tall well built boy walked in and stood by Orochimaru with concern on his face. He looked exactly like Orochimaru; The same eyes but more reddish than yellow, the same snake mark but his was black, jet black hair that made a curtain of bangs over his face but was well cut in the back, pale skin but his was a little tan, and the same small fangs that Orochimaru had. _

"_Little Roachi what have you gotten yourself into." He said and patted Orochimaru's head and smiled a bit. He looked over towards Jiriya and sighed. "It's all because you went with that stupid idiot that you ended up in the medical center and got mom and dad all worried because they thought you were dying!" Orochimaru glared as best he could but it came as a pout._

"_Jiriya isn't stupid! Don't call my only friend stupid!" Orochimaru threatened but had a coughing fit and his brother had to pat on his back. _

"_I should have paid more attention to you! I am your big brother after all." He was right he was older than Orochimaru by five years so that would make him ten as Orochimaru was only five. _

"_I'm fine... did they find out whats wrong with me?" Orochimaru asked and his elder brother sighed._

"_They diagnosed you with Asthma so for the rest of your life you will have to lessen your activities." He said and sat on the bed next to his little brother. Orochimaru looked at him sadly and tears were forming in his eyes but he didn't let them fall at least not yet._

"_What about my ninja training!" Orochimaru said sadly and his brother wearily looked at him._

"_You are a very sick person Orochimaru so... you will have to kiss your dream of being a ninja goodbye." Orochimaru let his tears fall and he buried his head in his knees as he wept. His brother pleaded and tried to get him to stop crying fearing that he will have another Asthma Attack but it was useless Orochimaru was ready to die then and there until a small rough hand was on his head. Orochimaru looked up and saw Jiriya smiling at him and he could see a little bit of that saliva trail._

"_Don't worry Roachi! It's my fault you are in this mess so I will make sure you get better and become the strongest ninja ever. You can count on me!" He beamed and hugged Orochimaru. Orochimaru smiled and nodded feeling a little doubtful but he believed in Jiriya and when Jiriya says he will do it he will. Meanwhile Orochimaru's brother was doubting Jiriya as Asthma is the one thing you can't get rid of even if you may 'Out Grow' it, it will still be there waiting for a trigger and finally activate. _

_Dream end._

Orochimaru opened his eyes and blinked feeling drowsy and in pain. His coughing died down a bit but not too much and he was very could. Orochimaru shivered and brought the blankets up to his chin and snuggled up to them. He looked around and saw that his fireplace was lit and their was a thermometer and a bunch of towels near his bed. He looked at them curiously but averted his eyes when he heard his door creak and he stared at the figure who was walking in with a steaming pan and some extra blankets around his shoulder. He narrowed his eyes and made out the figure to be Sasuke which made him even more confused than he already was. Why would Sasuke the moody and non-caring Uchiha be taking care of me in my moment of weakness. He heightened his senses and watched him wearily as he walked closer placing the steamy bowl of water on his nightstand. He didn't trust Sasuke that well because the last time he was weak Sasuke took the opportunity and attacked him causing him to die for a short agonizing while.

Sasuke ignored the aura coming from Orochimaru and he grabbed Orochimaru's arm causing him to flinch a little. "I'm not going to hurt you just sit up and breath this or don't you can die for all I care." Sasuke said coldly and pulled Orochimaru into a sitting position. It was a lie, Sasuke didn't really want Orochimaru to die because he needed his power to get him stronger and power was the only thing that mattered to him right now. Orochimaru leaned over the bowl and hacked as the steam filled his face he tried to retreat but Sasuke grabbed his hair and forced him to breath the agonizing and suffocating heat that was coming from the bowl. "You have to breath this or you will get worse! You're showing symptoms of Asthma and if you don't hack up the damn mucus then it will turn into pneumonia and you will die." Orochimaru still struggled but he finally calmed down and reluctantly breathed the air as his head was hurting from Sasuke's firm grip on his hair. Orochimaru stayed their until the steam died down and started to throw up the substance that was stuck in his lungs.

"I'm... fine." He said after vomiting for what seemed like an hour. He leaned back and rested his head on his pillow that was now fluffed up because of Sasuke's 'generous' help. Orochimaru panted and his face was flushed because it was so damn hot in here that it felt like he was standing on the sun. He tried to tell Sasuke to put the fire out but the brat wouldn't listen and told him it would only make his Asthma worse if it got too cold but if it also gets too hot then he will turn it down because excess heat can also trigger and episode.

"The reason why I know so much about Asthma is because my mother would babysit a boy around five six years old and he had severe asthma and would get it every time he would try to walk up the stairs. My mother studied and studied Asthma and even helped my brother and I to understand it so we can know what to do when an asthma attack happens. Sadly the boy was short lived and died a few weeks later." Sasuke said with little sadness in his voice and just shrugged.

"What... Did he die from lack of oxygen?" Orochimaru asked curiously but Sasuke shook his head.

"No he got attacked by a baby pig." Sasuke said and found disinterest in the subject so I stopped. "Did you always have asthma?" I blinked and looked at my blankets.

"When I was little I was very weak and every time I would try to do one of my ninja activities it would act up and I would have to rest. I didn't know it was asthma until I went for a swim with Jiriya during winter and ended up in the hospital for a few weeks. Jiriya did help me get over it or so I thought. I became strong and my Asthma never flared up but for some reason it did last night and I don't know why."

"Technically it's been three days as you slipped in and out of consciousness." Sasuke said and Orochimaru's eyes widened. It felt like a day no less than a day to him but it turns out if was half a week. Orochimaru's deep thoughts were interrupted when Sasuke started to speak. "How... How did you lose your parents?" He asked and Orochimaru just looked at the ceiling.

"I... don't... I don't want to talk about it." He said and Sasuke understood. Orochimaru was starting to wonder why Kabato wasn't here yet and he sighed. Maybe it was time to get someone capable of doing a task that didn't require much effort. I mean there is a general store close to were they lived so he didn't know why Kabato didn't just walk in there and get some.

"Kabato went to Konoha to get medicine as they were 'High Class' but he will be back in two weeks or so." Orochimaru nodded and laid down as drowsiness overwhelmed him. "Sleep and you will get better faster." Orochimaru actually thought that was a great idea and closed his eyes. He could feel a cough and he sighed. The next four days will be hell.

**So hear it my little story about how Orochimaru had an Asthma attack how did I get this idea... Well i'm at home sick suffering from my own Asthma problems. So i'm hacking up mucus... TMI and trying to catch my breath but I found my strength and wrote this short story. Now fatigue is setting over me and I need to rest. BUH BYE!**


End file.
